Mjoka
Mjoka is a language with a fairly simple phonology, simple grammar, and still needs a vocabulary. Feel free to add words to the Dictionary at the bottom, just read the phonotactical constraints first. Phonology In Mjoka there are seven consonants: P, K, M, N, R, J, W and four vowels: A, O, E, É. Note that this is the Romanized alphabet of the language and does not represent every sound found in the language (i'm talking about the Schwa) Consonants Vowels Phonotactics *Syllable structure is ©(j,w)V(m,n,r) *The only consonant clusters that are allowed are mj, nj, pj, pw, kj, kw. ''A consonant cluster cannot end a word. *The vowels ''o, e, ''or ''a ''cannot come before ''r '': é is the only letter that can come before ''r. *Sentence structure always follows SVO Grammar Tenses These are examples of how to form specific verb tenses. 'Past' Ex: " I walked" ---------> "I was walk" 'Past Progressive' Ex: "I was walking" ---------> "I was is walk" 'Simple Present' Ex: "I walk" ---------> "I walk" 'Present Progressive' Ex: "I am walking" ---------> "I is is walk" 'Future' Ex: "I will walk" ---------> "I will walk" 'Future Progressive' Ex: "I will be walking" ---------> "I will is walk" ──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────── Articles the ''and ''a ''rule *When you need to use the articles ''the ''or ''a ''you always attach them to the end of the first preposition after the noun. *If there is no preposition after the noun you are adding the article to, you just put it after the noun making it a separate word. *Note: The underlined words correspond to one another. '''Ex: When there is a preposition' "A cat will run" ---------> "cat will-a run" Ex: When there is no preposition "The dog will chase the cat" ---------> "dog will-the chase cat the" ──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────── Dependant and Independant Clauses *Dependant Clauses are always formed differently than Independant Clauses. Dependant Clauses always go, Like-Descriptor, ''Preposition, Subject. *Note: these examples contain ''Like-Descriptors ''which are explained below in ''Parts of Speech. Ex: "I am rough" ---------> "gravel-like is I" "The teacher will be fast" ---------> "cheetah-like will-the teacher" Independant Clauses *Independant Clauses are similar to a regular English sentence, only the words are mixed around for correct grammar Ex: "The dog was chasing the cat" ---------> "dog was-the is chase cat the" ──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────── Parts of Speech There are four parts of speech, Nouns, Verbs, Like-Descriptors, and Prepositions. Like-Descriptors *Like-Descriptors act as both adjectives and adverbs. *A Like-Descriptor is made up of a noun and the like particle. The like particle can be placed before or after the noun that is acting as an adjective *You may also have a number act as a Like-Descriptors to indicate how many times the verb was performed. *Note: The like particle and the noun do not become one word! Ex: For Dependant Clauses "The ground is coarse" ---------> "sand-like is-the ground" or "like-sand is-the ground" Ex: For Independant Clauses "The cat was running slowly" ---------> "cat was-the is run tortoise-like" or "cat was-the is run like-tortoise" Nouns *The only restrictions on nouns are the phonotactic rules listed above. Verbs *There are also no restrictions on verbs. *Verbs are always in infinitve form no matter what. The meaning of the verb is only changed by certain prepositions. Progressive tense Verbs *In english you add ''-ing to the end of a verb to make it progressive but in Mjoka you just simply put ''is in front of the infinitive form of the verb. Ex: "I was running" ---------> "I was is run" "I am running" ---------> "I is is run" Prepositions *Prepositions can only end with the letter ''m ''or ''any vowel ''so that someone may indicate the the ''the ''or ''a ''article. Dictionary Category:Languages